


Oops, I Did It Again

by comebackbehere



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Supergirl (TV 2015) RPF
Genre: F/F, kinda goes along with my last fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comebackbehere/pseuds/comebackbehere
Summary: The five times Kara walks in on Alex and Maggie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I can't stop writing for this pairing. It's almost unhealthy.

**The five times Kara walks in on Alex...**

 

**First Time**

 

Kara Danvers pouts at the phone as it once again goes to voicemail. It's been a few weeks since her sister and Detective Sawyer had been officially dating and Kara has to admit she has been feeling a little left out. She was so used to having all of Alex's attention, but Maggie was in the picture now and she was slowly adjusting to sharing her sister. With a sigh, Kara pockets her phone and hesitates on the sidewalk.

 

After a moment, she beams and glances around before she darts off into the sky. The wind whips through her hair as she flies through the air of National City, and she glances down at the forms of the people milling around as they scurry home. It warms her, to see everyone safe and happy. It only takes her two minutes to land on her sister's balcony and she easily sweeps through the curtains and steps into the apartment.

 

And she suddenly she wishes she hadn't.

 

She is pretty sure whatever Maggie is doing to her sister's neck is _illegal_ and the sounds Alex is making only causes her stomach to twist. A squeal leaves her and Maggie turns, Kara shudders when she notices Maggie's hand leave the denim of Alex's jeans, before both of them look at the younger woman with wide eyes. Kara wants to say something, but all she can do is sputter as she looks between them with an expression of mild horror.

 

"What the fuck, Little Danvers?" Maggie demands. "How did you get in?"

 

"I uh I..." Kara trails off as she shakes her head and waves her hand frantically. "T-That doesn't matter. I-I'm gonna go and bleach my brain out. I-I am s-so sorry, I didn't think you two were going to be doing... _that_."

 

"Kara." Alex begins, the worry clear in her voice.

 

"I-It's okay. I'll call you later and we ca-can talk about...we can talk about anything other than this." Kara mumbles as she continues to wave a hand at them while she fumbles towards the front door. "Once again, _so_ sorry."

 

She leaves and hears Maggie mumble one last thing, "Seriously, how the fuck did she get in?"

 

**Second Time**

 

"Good morning."

 

Alex hums happily as she feels a nose brush against her cheek, "Morning."

 

"Can I just say, you are beautiful when you first wake up." Maggie whispers as she drags her lips over the spot her nose once was. "I'm really glad I stayed the night, Danvers. You're a nice sight to wake up to."

 

"Mm, don't start something you can't finish, Sawyer." Alex warns in a low whisper as she curls a hand around the back of Maggie's neck and drags their mouths together. "We both have to get to work."

 

"I think..." Maggie smirks as she drags a hand down Alex's bare stomach and edges her fingers under the soft lace of Alex's boyshorts. "I think that work can wait. Plus, I heard morning sex can help you get through a day."

 

Alex flutters her eyes and bites her lip, "We _can't_."

 

"Yeah, but we are."

 

With a roll of her eyes, Alex arches her head up once more to catch Maggie's lips with her own and the younger woman moans happily against her mouth. For a moment, all that exists is the quiet kisses they share and the hands that drift over familiar bodies. Just as Maggie brushes through soft wetness, the door slams shut from outside the bedroom and a chipper voice fills the apartment.

 

"Alex, I brought donuts! I ate a few on the way over, but I saved your favorites." Kara chirps as she moves through the house and barges into the bedroom. "Well, I might have eaten half of your ec...oh my God!"

 

"Kara!" Alex gasps.

 

"Little Danvers." Maggie chuckles as she reaches to pull the sheets over their bodies before she arches an eyebrow at the wide eyed young woman. "What are you doing here? Don't you have someone else to bother?"

 

Kara blinks and pushes her glasses up, "I-It's Tuesday. Alex and I always have breakfast on Tuesday."

 

"She's right. We do." Alex blushes.

 

"There's this nifty thing called a cell phone, kid. Use it." Maggie orders.

 

Alex narrows her eyes and swats at Maggie's shoulder, "Don't be mean to her. She didn't know."

 

"Just saying. That's the second time we've given her a lesson on anatomy." Maggie hums as she leans over to press a quick kiss to Alex's forehead. "I'm going to go shower, enjoy your breakfast with your sister."

 

Kara squeaks adorably as Maggie slides off the bed in only her underwear and bra before she patters to the bathroom. Once she's gone, Kara looks at her sister who blushes and flashes her an apologetic look. Kara simply nods and moves towards the bed to offer her sister the box of donuts, Alex gives her a flash of a smile as she flips the box open before she grabs the half eaten eclair and takes a small bite.

 

"Save me a glazed!" Maggie calls over the spray of the shower.

 

Kara throws a glance to her sister, "So...sleepovers?"

 

"Just go get the chocolate milk out of the fridge, Kara." Alex groans.

 

**Third Time**

 

Sunday is Maggie's favorite day.

 

It's the one day that she and Alex both have off, that they both turn off their phones and just spend a lazy day together. On this particular Sunday, the two lay on the couch with Alex pressed against Maggie's front as the two trade soft conversation while a movie plays mindlessly on the TV. Maggie smiles softly as she listens to Alex go on and on about a childhood story involving her dad, and she takes a moment to take in her girlfriend's makeup free face, yoga pants, and NCPD t-shirt; she's so beautiful.

 

"Are you even listening to me?" Alex chuckles as she glances over her shoulder.

 

Maggie laughs as she drops her chin to Alex's shoulder, "Kind of."

 

"Are my stories boring you, Sawyer?" Alex scoffs as she struggles to move on the couch before she turns to face Maggie who simply arches an eyebrow. "Ouch. That hurts. Were you actually paying attention to the movie?"

 

"No," Maggie replies as she draws the word out before she reaches out with a gentle hand to tuck a wayward strand of chocolate locks behind Alex's hair. "I was paying attention to how beautiful my girlfriend is."

 

A blush lights up Alex's face as she sputters, "T-That's uh wow..."

 

"There's the Danvers I know and adore." Maggie drawls as she leans forward to press their lips together and she chuckles as she feels Alex sink against her. "You're too easy, Danvers. I have you melting in my hands in mere seconds."

 

"Shut up." Alex huffs against her mouth.

 

Maggie does as she is told and sweeps Alex back into a kiss that steals the air straight from her lungs. Her hands run over Alex's sides and duck underneath the t-shirt to skim over a firm abdomen before they skim over the smooth material of her girlfriend's sports bra. The second her hand touches supple skin, Alex is moaning into her mouth as she silently arches into the touch and begs for more.

 

Alex pulls away from the kiss and sits up to wrestle her shirt free, the t-shirt drops over the side of the couch and Maggie licks her lips as Alex stares down at her. There's so much trust and love in her eyes, so much want, and Maggie hums as she reaches for the woman and tugs her down. Her lips dance over pale skin and her tongue flicks over the thundering pulse while Alex eagerly scratches at her tanktop in an effort to free her from it.

 

"Alex! There's a sale at...oh Rao!"

 

A gasp leaves Alex as her head pops up and she rolls from the couch, and Maggie's eyes go wide in concern as she leans over to watch as her girlfriend scrambles to find her shirt. With a hard sigh, Maggie rubs tiredly at her brow as she looks over the back of her shoulder to see that Lucy Lane and Kara are standing in the doorway, Kara is standing with her hands over her eyes while Lucy simply blinks and tries to smother her laughter.

 

"This can't be happening." Alex whines. " _Again_."

 

"Oh, it is." Maggie grumbles.

 

"Alexandra Danvers," Lucy giggles. "Midday hook up? Didn't think you had it in you!"

 

"S-Shut up, Lucy. Ew! That's my _sister_!" Kara whines.

 

"What? I'm just saying, she's having a good time. There's nothing wrong with that. I can't tell you how many times Lois walked in on James and I." Lucy shrugs as she watches Alex finally tug her shirt back on.

 

"L-Look, we're gonna go. I-I'll text you later." Kara offers as she stumbles back out of the apartment while Lucy flashes them a dramatic wink. "I really have got to stop doing that. That's like the hundredth time."

 

The door slams shut behind the pair and Alex whines loudly as she drops her head to rest against the couch cushion while Maggie fixes her mused hair. After a moment, Alex crawls back onto the couch and curls into Maggie's hold with a pout. The detective simply chuckles as she presses a kiss to the top of Alex's head before the couple turn their attention back to the black and white film on TV.

 

Maggie makes up for the interruption later on that night.

 

**Fourth Time**

 

Maggie ruffles her damp locks as she patters through the hallway towards Alex's living room. As she reaches the archway, a smile slides across her face as she catches sight of her girlfriend lazily resting on the couch. She takes in the messy bun that Alex wears and the cotton shorts and oversized t-shirt and she falls in love all over again; this is something about this woman that turns her to a complete mess.

 

The dark-haired woman crosses the room and throws herself on the couch and it causes Alex to jostle as she turns her attention away from her phone to flash Maggie a grin before her eyes snap back to the screen. Maggie pouts at the slight dismissal before she crawls across the space between them and bites down on Alex's shoulder. After a moment, the brunette's smile grows wider before she turns her head to nudge Maggie away.

 

"Alex?" Maggie whispers as she presses a soft kiss to Alex's neck, the brunette hums as she allows her head to fall to the side in answer. "You've been glued to your phone for the last hour, babe."

 

"I'm just working out the details for Thanksgiving this year, Lucy wants to host but my mom wants to have it here." Alex sighs before her iPhone clicks as she closes it and tosses it onto the coffee table. "Just a whole lot of arguing right now."

 

"Sounds boring." Maggie shrugs.

 

Alex laughs and nods, "It is. But you should be excited cause you are involved in all of this now."

 

Maggie groans in mock annoyance before she reaches out to grab Alex's chin and guide their lips together; for a moment, Alex stays still before she pushes closer to her girlfriend and curls her hands around the material of Maggie's pajama shirt. A hairband is lost somewhere as Maggie pulls Alex's hair free of its bun before she curls her hands through brunette locks and deepens the kiss.

 

"Mm, Mags," Alex whispers against her lips. "I need to finish..."

 

The detective cuts her girlfriend off with another kiss before she yanks Alex's hair back and sinks her teeth into pale skin. All it takes is a well placed nip for Alex to give into her, all it takes is her hand brushing over the side of her breast for her girlfriend to forget about the phone on the coffee table. Maggie works hard to leave her mark behind, works hard to show the world just who Alex Danvers belongs to.

 

"Maggie. No." Alex giggles as she squirms under her mouth.

 

Maggie simply smirks as she moves to straddle her girlfriend, Alex sighs happily as the dark-haired woman presses their lips together in a kiss that leaves them both breathless as hands curl around her hips. A groan bubbles in her throat as hands duck underneath her t-shirt and skim over her muscled abdomen, and just as hands reach lace the door swings open and slams shut a second later.

 

"Alex?"

 

A cold rush washes over Maggie as she hears the familiar soft voice, and the woman groans to herself as she rolls away from her girlfriend. All at once, Alex is off the couch and moving towards Kara who stands with her arms crossed over her chest and wide eyes. Maggie watches and sees the way Alex melts under those familiar puppy eyes and she knows that her night with Alex is over.

 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Alex coos as she reaches for her sister.

 

Kara shakes her head, "Bad night."

 

"C'mere." Alex whispers as she gathers her sister in her arms. "It's okay."

 

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt..."

 

"Hey. It's okay. You're fine." Alex assures her as she throws a quick glance towards Maggie who forces a smile onto her face. "We don't mind. Really. We can have a movie night, I'll order you some potstickers."

 

Kara sniffles, "You sure?"

 

"Sure." Maggie sighs, and she takes a look at the younger Danvers and sees the redness around her eyes before she scoots over on the couch. "We can watch romantic comedies, I heard they're your favorite."

 

"Can we start with Ten Things I Hate About You?" Kara whispers.

 

Maggie smiles softly as Kara drops beside her, "Whatever you want, kid."

 

Alex walks towards the phone to make the food order and glances over her shoulder at two of her favorite people. She never thought that Maggie would have this place in her life, she never thought she had a chance with her but here she stood with her girlfriend and little sister. The happiness that fills her causes her breath to catch and she stores the memory away as she chirps out an order to the delivery guy.

 

**Fifth Time**

 

"Tell me again why you invited your sister and her friends over for dinner?" Maggie sighs as she flips through their closet and looks through the multiple things hanging before her. "We should cancel, I can't find anything to wear."

 

"Why does it matter? It's Kara and her friends." Alex scoffs as she finishes folding yet another t-shirt that Maggie tosses her way. "Babe, you're making a mess and I really don't feel like cleaning it up. Just pick something."

 

"I'll clean it up when I'm done." Maggie grumbles as she steps out of the closet with a look of annoyance on her face while Alex flashes her an expression of amusement. "Alex, I don't have anything to wear."

 

"Mags, you could wear sweats if you wanted to," Alex offers and Maggie simply scoffs as she shakes her head. "It's Kara, babe. She doesn't care what you wear, _I_ don't care what you wear. You'll look beautiful in whatever you pick."

 

"Whatever, Danvers. You have to say that." Maggie snorts as she slumps her way over to the taller woman and drops into her open arms, Alex simply rolls her eyes and presses a soft kiss to the top of her head.

 

"I really don't. I just say it because you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met and you look amazing in everything you put on." Alex whispers as she nuzzles her nose against dark locks and feels Maggie smile against her shoulder.

 

"You're full of shit, Danvers." Maggie chuckles as she pulls away from Alex before she arches her head to press a swift kiss to her girlfriend's lips. "Well, since you know what you're wearing, go shower and I'll start dinner."

 

Alex arches an eyebrow, "If you hurry, you can join me."

 

"You're a tease." Maggie grumbles as she watches Alex turn to walk towards their bathroom and the older woman simply glances over her shoulder before she blows Maggie a kiss. "And a _dork_."

 

Maggie sighs as she looks around the mess of their bedroom and smiles softly; it has only three months since she and Alex moved in together and she loves it. Waking up to the woman every morning is the best thing she could've asked for. With a hum, Maggie kicks a t-shirt aside before she heads to the kitchen and breathes in the heavy scent of their dinner. She sets to work on the salad while she waits for Alex.

 

"Alex! Please tell you're coming to help!" Maggie calls as she sucks the edge of her thumb to clean off salad dressing before setting the bowl aside. "I thought you already had your outfit for tonight picked out!"

 

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Alex grumbles as she patters her into the kitchen with a frown as she reaches behind herself to zip up her dress. "Maggie, can you come help me with this? I think the zipper is stuck."

 

Maggie turns and stops short as she takes in the sight of Alex's midnight blue dress. It's so simple, but it's so Alex. Maggie swallows hard and trips over her footing as she moves to stand behind her girlfriend before she releases a soft breath. Her dark eyes glide over pale skin and Maggie reaches for the zipper and drags the tips of her fingers up the length of her girlfriend's back while her teeth sink into her lower lip.

 

"Sorry. Can't you help you with this one, Danvers," Maggie whispers as she presses a kiss to the skin of Alex's shoulder and the brunette shivers under her lips. "I'd much rather see this thing on the floor."

 

"Maggie, we can't. Kara is coming over early to help get dinner ready. We don't have time, babe." Alex mutters, and a gasp bubbles in her throat as Maggie twists her slowly backs her towards the counter. "Whoa."

 

Maggie pulls Alex down into a kiss and Alex groans softly at the force as she reaches out to bury her fingers in silky dark locks. Nails scrape over the material of Alex's dress and Maggie presses closer, tries to close whatever distance is left between them. After a moment, Alex leaves Maggie's mouth in favor of dragging open mouthed kisses along her neck while Maggie allows her head to fall back to give her girlfriend more room to roam.

 

"I want you." Maggie hisses as she pulls her neck away from Alex's lips and scoops her hands under the brunette's thighs before she lifts her onto the counter with a soft grunt. "You look beautiful, Alex."

 

Alex licks her lips and blinks rapidly, "Maggie..."

 

For a moment, Maggie simply stares and it causes Alex to squirm as she whines at the way every action between them halts. After a minute more, a whimper leaves the DEO agent as Maggie rushes her hands up her thighs and under the material of the dress. Thumbs spread over the inside of her thighs before she feels Maggie's thumbs tuck into the elastic of her lace boyshorts before the material is roughly pulled down.

 

"These need to go." Maggie murmurs as she tosses them over her shoulder.

 

Alex watches with wide eyes as Maggie slowly sinks to her knees before her and a hand slides over strong calf. All is silent as Maggie leans forward to drag gentle kisses along Alex's knee before she darts forward, and Alex gasps as her head snaps back and a hand moves to twist in Maggie's hair as a string of curse words filter from her.

 

" _Fuck_ , Maggie!"

 

-

 

Kara hums happily as she finishes her conversation with Cat before she returns her phone to her purse and hurries down the sidewalk; she is all too excited for a dinner with her sister and her friends. She is over the moon with the fact that Alex is the one who actually set the dinner up, and she can't wait to spend the evening just laughing and being with the people she loves the most.

 

Kara brushes her glasses up her nose as she uses her spare key to enter the cozy apartment. Her jacket and shoes are abandoned by the door as she patters through the foyer area before she scurries towards the kitchen. As she turns into the kitchen, Kara freezes as her eyes go wide before she screams in horror at the sight; Alex's hips are rocking in an uneven pace while Maggie's head is buried beneath her dress. After yet another scream, the couple tears themselves apart while Maggie wipes at her mouth.

 

"Kara!" Alex gasps as she tugs at her dress. "W-What are you doing here?"

 

"Y-You invited me for dinner! What do you mean what am I doing here?" Kara squeals as she cups her hands over her eyes and groans in disgust. "Ew. _Ew_. Double ew, Alex. You're on the kitchen counter, you put your food there not your bodies!"

 

"Little Danvers, we are so sorry," Maggie breathes out as she cups a hand over her mouth to smother the smile that grows on her face while Alex simply flashes her a glare. "We just uh we lost track of time."

 

"I'm just...I'm gonna go..." Kara mutters as she juts her thumb over her shoulder.

 

"Kara, come on. Don't go." Maggie pleads as she reaches out towards the woman.

 

"No, no. You uh you keep that hand to yourself." Kara mumbles as she steps away from the detective before she glances at her sister. "I-I'll tell everyone the dinner is canceled. We'll have to do it when I can look at you two without wanting to throw up."

 

Alex bites her lip as she watches Kara zip from the room, and the door slams shut behind her second later. With a wince, Alex presses a hand to her forehead before she drops it and glances to where Maggie is standing with her hand over her mouth while her shoulder bounce from her laughter. With a glare, Alex reaches out to kick at Maggie's hip causing the woman to stumble and finally release a loud laugh.

 

"You're an ass." Alex mumbles. "We just got caught having sex."

 

"Oh come on, it's not the first time she's walked in on us." Maggie reminds her with a shrug as she moves to wiggle her way back between Alex's strong thighs. "Remember when she walked in on us last time?"

 

"To be fair, she was helping us move in and we were making out in the moving van." Alex points out with a hum before she swats at her giggling girlfriend's shoulder. "I don't understand why you're not embarrassed."

 

"Danvers, I have my insanely hot girlfriend sitting on our kitchen counter with no underwear on...how could I be anything other than turned on right now?" Maggie scoffs as she presses a kiss to Alex's shoulder.

 

"You're like a teenage boy." Alex snorts. "Now, are you going to finish me off or should I go take a cold shower?"

 

"Well, now that my evening has opened up," Maggie teases as she steps back and help Alex off the counter before she offers her hand. "I do believe we should head to the bedroom so I can finish the job."

 

Alex scoffs and arches an eyebrow, "The job?"

 

"The job." Maggie nods with a tug on her hand. "Now, let's go."

 

**...and the one time Alex returns the favor.**

 

"Is it really necessary that we tell her _tonight_?" Maggie mumbles.

 

Alex grins as she intertwines her fingers with Maggie's, "Yes. It's a big deal."

 

"I'd rather be having sex right now." Maggie sighs as she allows Alex to pull her down the sidewalk towards Kara's apartment. "Come on, Alex. It's late. We can tell her in the morning, I promise."

 

"Maggie," Alex pleads as she turns so she's walking backwards. " _Please_."

 

"Don't look at me like that. What is with you Danvers and your damn puppy dog eyes? It's not fair." Maggie huffs as she rolls her eyes. "Fine. We can go tell her, but we're not sticking around if she tries to start making plans."

 

"In and out. I promise." Alex nods.

 

Maggie fights back her smile until Alex turns away and finally she allows the beam to appear on her face as she runs her thumb over the diamond engagement ring on Alex's finger. After two years, three months, four weeks, and five days of dating Maggie had decided it was finally time to put a ring on it. The proposal was so _them_ and Alex was chomping at the bit to tell Kara about how it had taken place over an alien beat down and a near broken arm.

 

Her arm aches slightly as Alex her tugs her to Kara's apartment door before the agent finally drops her hand in favor of pulling her key from her purse. Maggie chuckles in amusement when she sees Alex's hand shaking as she opens the door and the two slide into the darkened apartment. The sound of the TV and the shadows catch their attention and Alex creeps towards the back of the couch and pauses.

 

"Ew!"

 

All at once, Maggie goes in protective mode as she rushes to stand beside Alex. The sight before her causes a laugh to bubble in her throat before it bursts free and fills the apartment. On the couch, Kara scrambles off of the figure below her and the laugh dies from Maggie's throat as she stares at the Queen of Media's glare. Cat sighs heavily as she sits up on the couch and runs her fingers through her blonde locks.

 

"Alex!" Kara gasps as she fumbles with her shirt.

 

Alex blinks as she looks at the pair, "I thought she was in Cuba for the week..."

 

"I can explain!" Kara rushes out as she glances towards Cat who seems completely unphased as she dabs at the edge of her lips to fix her lipstick. "C-Cat got back from her trip early and I was just...I missed her."

 

"Well, well," Maggie hums as the smile returns to her face before she crosses her arms over her chest. "I'd like to think that this is...payback. It's been two years and you've walked in on us so many times."

 

"It's not my fault you guys are having... _relations_ all the time." Kara huffs.

 

"I-I think we should probably go." Alex chuckles as she glances towards Cat who simply arches an eyebrow. "We'll get breakfast in the morning, okay? We can catch up. Bring Cat, we can talk about Cuba."

 

Kara nods eagerly, "Okay."

 

Maggie gives the pair a dramatic wink as Alex grabs her bicep and turns to lead her from the apartment. She can hear Kara's soft apologies and a half smile appears on her face when she hears Cat's assurance that it was fine. As the pair made it to the door, Alex flashes her a smirk before she looks over her shoulder and waits for Kara to pull her hand from Cat's cheek before she clears her throat.

 

"I'm engaged, by the way. Have a great night!"

 

" _What_? Alex, wait!"

 

The door slams shut behind them and Alex grabs Maggie's hand and pulls her to rush down the hallway. The couple laugh and collapse into the elevator, and Maggie falls into Alex as they hit a wall. With a smile, Maggie reaches out and presses a button that jerks the elevator to a stop and her hand reaches to curl around the back of Alex's neck before she pulls her down into a soft kiss.

 

"Let's see her find us here." Maggie mumbles against her mouth.

 

Alex shakes her head and laughs softly against her lips, "You better not have jinxed us."


End file.
